Cena Universe!
by DragShot
Summary: En un universo alternativo, Greg y Rose se conocieron mucho antes, y el fruto de su amor tomó una camino muy distinto; pero todos tenemos que volver a nuestras raíces en algún momento. Acompaña al mismísimo John Cena en un viaje que lo llevará a descubrir una faceta totalmente desconocida de sí mismo en esta disparatada (y, por qué no, emocionante) colección de one-shots.
1. Índice

**NA: Hola hooolaaaa. Si llegaron hasta aquí supongo que no les importa en absoluto lo descabellada que suena esta idea (o quizá eso es lo que los atrae de ella, no sé).**

 **Así es, esto es exactamente lo que dice el título: las (des/a)venturas de Las Gemas de Cristal con el conocido luchador profesional John Cena en lugar de nuestro alegre, bajito y regordete Steven, con todas sus implicancias. Por supuesto que no es algo para tomarse muy en serio, aunque trataré de darle un trasfondo a los eventos de modo que tengan sentido.**

 **En cuánto a cómo se desenvolverán las cosas por aquí, podría tomar de referencia a mi otra colección "I'm at Soup!", en la que cada capítulo no sigue ningún orden cronológico en específico e incluso los lectores tienen la opción de dejar sugerencias para futuras publicaciones, la cuales no necesariamente tienen que estar basadas en episodios de la serie (siempre se pueden incluir capítulos originales). De ese modo pienso trabajar en esto, aunque solo como proyecto distractorio y en lo que se me quita el bloqueo que tengo con los capítulos en redacción de "Volver a Vivir".**

 **Haciendo los disclaimers respectivos, los dejo con el índice general de la colección, el cual sí les muestra los capítulos en orden cronológico en caso deseen leerlos así, aunque eso quiere decir que en futuras publicaciones aparecerán capítulos nuevos en medio del índice.**

* * *

 **Cena's Universe!**  
 _Una colección de cortos de ficción por DragShot_

 **Línea de Tiempo  
** AU: JOHN CENA! _(Ear-rape intensifies)_ **  
**

 **Personajes  
** Incluidos hasta el momento, según orden de aparición

\- Jhon Cena  
\- Lars  
\- Sadie  
\- Crystal Gems  
\- Algunas gemas corruptas  
\- Leónidas (León)  
\- Peridot  
\- Jasper  
\- Lapis Lázuli

 **Orden cronológico  
** Capítulos publicados hasta el momento **  
**

\- 1: No se Destella si no se Brilla  
\- 2: Corazón de León  
\- 3: Confrontación

* * *

 **NA: Ya con todos los puntos necesarios aclarados, los invito a leer el primer capitulo en la página siguiente.**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este (espero) hilarante (o emocionante también, ¿por qué no?) disparate.**


	2. 1: No se Destella si no se Brilla

**NA: Vale, para ser el primer capítulo, decidí hacerlo análogo al primer episodio de la serie. Supongo que es lo que corresponde, aunque no hay garantías de que el próximo venga a ser el Cañón de Luz ni nada por el estilo. Lo más seguro es que me salte a la parte en la que se encuentra con Lapis o algo.**

 **Son libres de sugerir alguna escena en particular conforme el proyecto vaya avanzando.**

* * *

 _Cena Universe #1_  
 **No se Destella si no se Brilla**

Ciudad Playa. Irónicamente, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la costa de Delmarva, en los Estados Unidos. Como muchos otros lugares, no era muy ostentoso pero tenía su encanto, ese algo que lo hacía único y que cualquier turista podría reconocer, aunque no identificar. A diferencia de esos otros lugares, tenía un par de cosas que definitivamente estaban fuera de lo común: en primera, estaba aquella casa de playa al pie de un acantilado, en el cual estaba tallada la estatua de lo que parecía una mujer gigante de al menos 6 brazos que lucía tan extremadamente bien hecho como antiguo, la cual alojaba a una cuadriga de alienígenas renegados a los que cualquiera confundiría con mujeres de no ser por su color de piel y porque 2 de cada 3 veces causan algún alboroto a donde vayan; en segunda, porque entre toda esta población aparentemente estereotípica e insignificante, destacaba una estrella. John Cena, ex-campeón de lucha libre en varias categorías, y por un largo tiempo el favorito de los niños. Hace algún tiempo había decidido abandonar aquella vida de fama y peleas, y si bien pensó que en Ciudad Playa encontraría el lugar perfecto para deshacerse de la prensa hasta que se olvidaran de él, terminó encontrando mucho, mucho más.

Como, por ejemplo, que ese fragmento rosado en su ombligo era en realidad parte de una gema de mayor tamaño, un cuarzo, y que eso estaba lejos de ser un accidente.

Varios acontecimientos habían tenido lugar desde aquél día en que conoció a las gemas, debido a que una de ellas, de alguna forma y por error, había puesto en venta el terreno que ocupaba el templo. Cena lo había terminado comprando, para que su peculiaridad al final convenciera (por muy poco) a las gemas de aceptar compartir el lugar. Eso incluyó la construcción de una casa. No era algo lujoso, pero era cómoda y así estaba bien. Recurrir a cosas extravagantes en medio de un pueblucho llamaría rápidamente la atención, y el luchador en retiro definitivamente no quería que se supiese nada de él.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que casi nadie en este lugar lo reconociese por su vida anterior. Suena increíble, ¿no es así?

Pero bueno, nada de eso viene a cuento el día de hoy. De hecho, nuestro protagonista se enfrentaba a una crisis que nunca pensó que llegaría a ver: las fábricas de SweetDreams INC habían dejado de fabricar su bocadillo insignia.

\- **Alguien dígame que esto es una broma.** \- se escuchó la voz de un hombre quejándose en el mostrador de un establecimiento en el que se vendían bocadillos, principalmente rosquillas. Al observarse con mayor detenimiento, se puede apreciar su complexión física robusta, polo verde de manga corta, gorra, shorts de color marron claro y zapatillas. En la parte trasera del polo se lee "U CAN'T C ME" en negrita.

\- **Lo siento, John, pero me temo que es oficial: no saldrán más Gatogalletas. Lo confirmaron esta mañana.** \- le comunicó una jovencita rubia de aspecto regordete y una estatura un tanto por debajo del promedio.

\- **Pero, anímate, viejo... ¡todavía quedan las Leonpaletas!** \- anunció un joven más alto y flacucho, con menos cabello del que uno esperaría y un corte de cabello ridículo a juicio de nuestro protagonista. ¿Y quién diablos usaba esas... cosas en las orejas en estos días?

\- **Bah... detesto el sabor a aguaje.** \- insistió el señor Cena.

\- **Ehm... sí, claro... ¿a-a quién le gusta eso?** \- cambió el chico de opinión tan pronto vio que esta era reprobada. ¿Qué este muchacho no tenía padres que lo controlen o qué? No era como que Cena hubiese vivido con sus padres biológicos, de cualquier forma; aunque a fin de cuentas fue mejor que no lo hubiese sabido hasta que llegó a este pueblo.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer sin sus dulces favoritos? Consumía al menos tres de esos a la semana.

Quizá alguna de las gemas pueda hacer que aparezcan más, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

No, así no es como funcionan. Todo lo que hacen aparecer es técnicamente parte de ellas mismas. O algo así le había dicho la más alta.

De pronto le vino una idea, al ver el pequeño refrigerador que normalmente exhibía las Gatogalletas ahora vacío.

\- **Entonces... supongo que ya no ocuparán eso, ¿no es así, Sadie?** \- preguntó John, señalando al artefacto.

\- **Pues, no, ya no. De todos modos, los de la proveedora ya nos dieron otro congelador para las Leonpaletas.** \- le respondió la señorita - **¿Por qué?**

Cena no era un hombre de rodeos, así que fue directo al punto.

\- **¿Cuánto quieren por él?**

Los dos jóvenes que atendían en el local se miraron mutuamente por un momento.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, vemos la casa de playa, construida en su mayor parte con material noble. Algo descuidado, considerando lo cerca que estaba al mar, y por tanto, al salitre; pero Cena podía costearse otra en cualquier momento así que no importaba realmente.

La puerta es abierta y hace su ingreso el ex-luchador profesional, con el congelador de helados bajo uno de sus tonificados brazos.

\- **¿Qué tal, chicas? Ya lleg- ¡oh!** \- su saludo se vio interrumpido por una criatura que le cayó en el rostro. Él la sostuvo con su mano libre para ver de qué se trataba. Parecía un ciempiés superdesarrollado de colores negro y verde neón, con dos pinzas enormes en frente que hacían de fauces, de las cuales salía una sustancia verde de aspecto sospechoso.

\- **¡Yo tomaré eso!** \- escuchó el comentario de alguien antes de que un látigo oscuro con esquirlas púrpura incrustadas en ella tomase al bicho y se lo arrebatase de las manos, estampándolo contra la pared para hacerlo desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo.

La portadora del látigo tenía una estatura aún menor que Sadie, su color primario era púrpura y esto se veía en todo: desde su piel hasta su ropa, y tenía una gema de Amatista en el pecho.

\- **Ah, John. Lamento que tengas que encontrarnos en esta situación.** \- se disculpó otra de las gemas. Esta tenía la apariencia de una bailarina de ballet, y en cierta forma a veces actuaba de esa forma al luchar, con un estilo de combate tan elegante como eficaz. Una danza mortal. Tenía una perla incrustada en la frente, con una piel tan pálida como su propia gema.

\- **No esperábamos que llegases tan pronto.** \- aseveró la tercera gema. Esta era la más alta y morena de las tres, con unos enigmáticos lentes oscuros que le cubrían la mitad superior del rostro, aunque le quedaban muy bien. Algunas otras peculiaridades de esta gema eran un peinado en afro cuadrado que desafiaba constantemente a la gravedad, dos gemas de granate en sus manos y unas caderas que... Dios santo, que si hubiese algo que reventar allí, ¿qué no había hecho este hombre ya? Aunque claro, también estaba el hecho de que la gema en cuestión, como persona, era bastante fría y reservada, casi nada romántica en lo que respecta a terceras personas... y curiosamente, Cena nunca había escuchado una sola pregunta salir de sus labios en todo el tiempo que la había conocido. Eso daba miedo por alguna razón.

\- **Descuida, ya nos estamos deshaciendo de todas estas gemas corruptas.** \- prosiguió Perla - **La casa debería estar nuevamente en orden en un momento.**

\- **¿No les parece que podríamos quedarnos algunos? Harían bien de mascotas exóticas.** \- comentó John mientras sostenía otro de ellos. La criatura dejó caer algo de la sustancia babosa al piso, la cual carcomió rápidamente la madera. Fue entonces que nuestro héroe vio el problema.

\- **Me temo que no.** \- asintió Garnet.

\- **Bueno, en ese caso...** \- John Cena arrojó el centirabajo al suelo para luego caerle encima con un contundente codazo que envió a la criatura a mejor vida.

\- **Oigan, estas cosas no tienen gemas.** \- comentó Amatista tras aplastar dos de los esbirros hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

\- **Hmm… quizá haya una tercera gema que los esté generando.** \- planteó Perla - **Debe estar cerca.**

\- **Pues mejor para nosotros, ¿no es así?** \- comentó John, cogiendo una sartén de la cocina.

\- **Je je, me encanta cómo piensa este tipo.** \- añadió Amatista.

Así todos prosiguieron con la purga de criaturas hasta que no quedó una sola en la casa, con la excepción de…

\- **¡Hey! ¡Largó de allí!** \- gritó el ex-luchador mientras corría a deshacerse de un último centirabajo que se había metido a husmear en el refrigerador. - **Nadie le roba el fiambre a _John Cena_.** \- sentenció, antes de quebrarle el cuello con suma facilidad. Luego se dispuso a revisar los daños.

\- **Bueno, al menos no estropeó mucho… un minuto. ¿Qué es esto?** \- John extrajo de un compartimiento del congelador una golosina en un envoltorio rojo y un logo que le resultaba muy familiar.

\- **¡Sorpresa!** \- anunció Amatista. - **Hay todo un lote para ti, hermano. Cuando nos enteramos de que dejarían de producirlas, fuimos a esta tienda de abarrotes en Ocean Town y robamos todas las Gatogalletas que quedaban.**

\- **Yo tuve que regresar a pagarlas.** \- comentó Perla con recelo.

\- **Oh, chicas, no era necesaria tanta molestia.** \- respondió un alagado y ligeramente ruborizado John Cena.

\- **Todo fue mi idea.** \- añadió Garnet con una diminuta sonrisa y señalándose a sí misma.

\- **Fue idea de todos.** \- le replicó Perla casi de inmediato.

\- **Igual, lo hicieron porque yo les dije que funcionaría.** \- rebatió la morena mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

\- **En honor a este momento, yo, _John Cena_ , juro proteger la integridad de estos bocadillos, ahora únicos en el universo...** \- hizo monólogo el hombre de cuarzo - **inmediatamente después de comerme este.**

Entonces procedió a desempacar la Gatogalleta y darle un bocado. - **Ahh, punto frozen. Excelente.** \- comentó para sí mientras se daba su gusto. No llegó a notar una luz brillante que traspasaba su polo y una gema emergiendo a través de su ombligo.

\- **J-John...** \- intentó avisarle Perla, sin lograr articular mayor palabra.

\- **Tu gema está reaccionando.** \- completó Garnet lo que su colega no pudo decir.

\- **¿Qué?** \- el mencionado dejó de la su golosina un momento para observar lo que acontecía. La luz rosada se hacía cada vez más grande, y comenzaba a sobresalir de sus definidos abdominales. John levantó su polo para ver mejor. - **Eh... ¿debería preocuparme por esto?** \- preguntó algo nervioso.

\- **No.** \- le aseguró la gema de granate.

\- **¿Qué estás esperando, viejo? ¡Invoca tu arma!** \- exclamó una emocionada Amatista.

\- **¿Me están diciendo que hay un arma aquí dentro?** \- preguntó John, a lo que las demás asintieron. - **¿Y que debería poder obtenerla ahora?** \- las gemas asintieron nuevamente - **Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga?**

Desafortunadamente el tiempo se le hizo corto, dado que el brillo disminuyó en ese momento hasta perderse. Su gema, sin embargo, permaneció visible. Una gema de cuarzo rosado.

\- **Bah, la hubiese preferido en verde. Me gusta más ese color.** \- comentó mientras le daba un vistazo al corte en hexágono de su gema.

\- **No es como que alguna de nosotras hubiese tenido esa opción.** \- añadió Garnet.

\- **Sí, supongo.** \- concluyó el luchador. - **Ahora, ustedes son gemas, ¿no? ¿Alguien me puede explicar todo este tema de las armas y esas... cosas que hacen a menudo?**

Hubo un silencio de dos segundos hasta que - **¡Oh! ¡Yo primero!** \- Perla se ofreció de muy buena gana.

* * *

Esa tarde, John Cena se encontraba en su balcón, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho las gemas hace algunas horas. Perla le había explicado que para obtener su arma había que entrar en armonía con el entorno y descifrar aquella danza que le daría acceso a su naturaleza interior. Cursi. Amatista, por su parte, obtenía lo que quería cuando quería sin esfuerzo. Decente. Garnet canalizaba su energía a través del universo o algo por el estilo, materializando sus guanteletes. Un tanto poético, pero suena bien.

En conclusión, cada una lo hacía a su modo. Eso era evidente.

Para John Cena, todo lo que había conseguido a lo largo de su vida fue a base de esfuerzo, constancia y disciplina. Quizá esto no sea muy diferente. Solo tenía que idear una rutina de entrenamiento adecuada.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, pues una poderosa sacudida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue tal que incluso las otras gemas salieron corriendo por la puerta a ver cuál había sido la causa de tal estruendo.

\- **¿Cómo rayos no noté eso?** \- se preguntó nuestro héroe mientras contemplaba a un ciempiés gigantesco, de aspecto en cierta forma comparable a los pequeños de los que se habían desecho en la mañana, irguiéndose en frente de la casa. Demás estaba decir que este no lucía de muy bien humor.

\- **Cena, hasta que tengas un control más avanzado de las habilidades de tu gema, es mejor que no intervengas.** \- dijo Garnet - **Este tipo de confrontaciones es muy peligroso para un humano, aún uno con experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

Las gemas no esperaron a recibir una respuesta de parte del hombre de cuarzo para saltar a la acción. Amatista se dedicó a robar la atención de la gema corrupta mientras Garnet realizaba el ataque pesado, y Perla asistía con ataques precisos en puntos críticos. Todo iba sobre ruedas, e incluso John ya pensaba en ir por palomitas, hasta que por un descuido Amatista terminó siendo lanzada contra Garnet. Perla acudió en auxilio de sus compañeras, mas solo consiguió que las tres terminaran acorraladas detrás de unas rocas mientras la enorme bestia les asediaba con un chorro incesante de corrosivo ácido.

\- **Ehm... quizá nos vendría bien una mano ahora.** \- comentó Amatista a sus compañeras en voz no muy alta. No esperaba que Cena la escuchara.

Nadie, de hecho, pensó tal cosa, hasta que vieron a un hombre fornido emerger al borde del acantilado y lanzarse en picada directamente sobre la dantesca gema corrupta.

\- **¡JOHN CENA!** \- exclamó nuestro héroe justo antes de tomar a la criatura de los pelos y jalarla violentamente hacia atrás, forzándola a detener su ataque.

\- **¿¡John!?** \- exclamó Perla mortificada - **¿Y de dónde diablos proviene esa música tan estruendosa?** \- añadió tapándose los oídos.

\- **No lo sé, pero es medio pegajosa.** \- comentó Amatista.

\- **¡Gemas, concéntrense!** \- ordenó Garnet - **John ha dejado vulnerable al ciempiés. ¡Hay que derribarlo ahora, antes de que él resulte herido!**

\- **¡Ya rugiste!** \- respondió la gema púrpura, invocando dos látigos en simultáneo para sujetar dos pares de patas en cada lado de la gema corrupta y separarlas, dejando el tórax expuesto. Perla arrojó una lanza en el lugar preciso, de modo que atraviese lo suficientemente cerca a la gema para desestabilizar a la criatura, y finalmente Garnet dio un fulminante puñetazo que envió la lanza a través del cuerpo de la criatura y de paso la terminó de rematar. Tras una fuerte explosión, el hijo de Rose apareció cayendo de cara al suelo, mas fue detenido por Garnet en el último momento.

\- **¡Uff!** **Te debo una, Garnet.** \- agradeció Cena, una vez de pie.

\- **De hecho, estamos a mano.** \- le respondió la gema con calma - **Era poco probable que esta situación terminara bien.**

\- **Jeh, es bueno saberlo.**

\- **¡Whoooo! ¡Eso estubo bárbaro!** \- lo felicitó Amatista, quien corrió al encuentro de sus dos compañeros.

\- **Ahora, eso fue innecesariamente arriesgado, pero buen trabajo.** \- añadió Perla.

\- **Gracias chicas.** \- respondió el hombre de cuarzo. - **Con o sin arma, ya viene siendo tiempo de que me involucre más en el equipo.**

\- **Oh, créeme que la obtendrás,** ** **a su tiempo**.** \- le aseguró Garnet, poniendo una mano en su hombro - **Además...**

 **Nosotras creemos en ti, John Cena.**

* * *

 **NA: En caso se pregunten, sí, el hecho de que Garnet nunca haga preguntas es canon. La misma Rebecca lo confirmó, y es algo que si bien es evidente como una constante a lo largo de la serie, también es algo que muchos autores hemos fallado en replicar. Me incluyo por mi fic "Reclutamiento", concebido cuando recién había terminado de ver la primera temporada, durante el final del hiatus de aquél entonces, en el cual todavía no conocía lo suficiente a la mayor parte de los personajes. En escritos más recientes, ella no hace preguntas, al menos por mi parte.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias en la casilla correspondiente. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. 2: Corazón de León

***Le yo terminando de publicar el primer corto de "Cena Universe!"***

 **\- DragShot: Bien, ¿alguna sugerencia para más publicaciones?**

 **\- kikicai94: Sí, justo me preguntaba si podrías hacer una donde las gemas respondan qué piensan de los shippeos de Steven Universe.**

 **\- DragShot: ... De _esta_ colección de one-shots.**

 **-** **kikicai94: Ah, no.**

 **NA: Ok, ok, no pude evitar hacer referencia a ese meme.**

 **Continuamos con más, antes de que se me vayan las ideas. Al menos ahora que ya expliqué lo básico puedo ocuparme de solo los hechos, aunque si les interesa, podrían aparecer más fragmentos sobre el pasado perdido de nuestro protagonista** ** **en futuras entregas**.**

* * *

 _Cena Universe #2_  
 **Corazón de León**

\- **Sesenta y siete, sesenta y ocho, sesenta y nueve...**

\- **¡Oye, Cena!**

\- **Oh, Amatista. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?**

\- **Justo estábamos por salir al desierto ese del Sahara a buscar una gema que ha estado haciendo de las suyas por allá, y nos podrían servir de ayuda un par de ojos extra.**

\- **Hmm... suena bien... ¡setenta!**

John Cena se bajó de una de las vigas que sostenía el techo de la casa, en la que había estado haciendo abdominales colgando de sus piernas cabeza abajo. Ya de pie se encontró frente a frente con Amatista, quien llevaba su usual atuendo de todos los días. Cena por su parte tenía puesto unos shorts deportivos, sandalias y el dorso descubierto.

\- **Entonces,** \- prosiguió el ex-luchador - **¿a qué hora salimos para allá?**

\- **En unos minutos.** \- respondió otra voz desde la puerta del templo, tras la cual aparecieron Garnet y Perla.

\- **Garnet, ¿estás segura de que John puede acompañarnos en esta misión?** \- le preguntó la gema de la lanza - **El ambiente en el desierto es bastante hostil ante los humanos.**

\- **Descuida, él estará bien.** \- le aseguró la gema de piel morena - **Incluso podría sernos de mucha utilidad.**

\- **En ese caso, denme un rato para cambiarme y nos vamos.** \- concluyó Cena.

* * *

Un portal de luz se activó en medio del desierto, desarmando por completo una duna que se había formado encima. Sobre ella aparecieron John Cena y compañía, esta vez el hombre traía consigo un polo azul a rayas, su gorra y shorts grises más casuales.

Gernet se acomodó los lentes mientras formulaba el plan de acción. - **Muy bien. Perla, dirígete hacia el norte. Amatista, tú ve por allá. Yo cubriré el sudeste.** \- Las dos gemas partieron de inmediato - **John, tú quédate en esta área a vigilar. No sabemos en qué punto esta gema pueda aparecer, es bastante impredecible.**

\- **A la orden.** \- respondió Cena, alzando la mano sobre su cabeza en un saludo militar. Garnet hizo lo propio cruzando sus dos brazos sobre su pecho en insignia a su anterior afiliación a las diamantes, la versión gema del mismo gesto. Ambos terminaron sonriendo ante su momento de ocio, al término del cual la gema partió a inspeccionar la zona que le correspondía.

Pasaron los minutos, y estos se hicieron un par horas, según el reloj que John traía en su muñeca. A donde mirase, no había literalmente nada más que interminables dunas pálidas, una tras otra.

\- **Solo sombras y arena...** \- dijo para sí.

Sintiendo el calor abrasador del sol sobre él, decidió sacar una cantimplora de uno de sus bolsillos y tomar un trago. Probablemente su piel ya estaría un tono más oscura de no ser por el bloqueador solar que se había aplicado antes de venir, y el agua le hizo muy bien para lidiar con el calor.

Con algo que llega a ser tan valioso en un lugar como este, John habría esperado cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer detrás suyo, con la excepción de lo que encontró.

Todo empezó con una sensación fría y húmeda sobre su hombro, un resoplido y un gruñido apenas audible.

\- **¡Whoah!** \- el hombre se puso de pie rápidamente al darse cuenta de que un león macho adulto había estado de pie tras él, solo Dios sabrá por cuánto tiempo. Su primera idea fue alejarse tan pronto como le fuera posible, teniendo cuidado de no alterarlo; mas luego de un vistazo se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

¿Qué se supone que hace un león que es, para empezar, _rosado_ en medio del desierto más grande del planeta?

El animal le devolvió la mirada por un momento, para después dar un bostezo, exhibiendo sus enormes fauces, y recostarse en el suelo, sin prestarle mayor atención.

\- **Hmm... Ok, esto claramente huele a roca espacial a kilómetros de distancia.** \- concluyó Cena.

Sería muy útil que alguna de las gemas estuviera cerca para explicarle el motivo o significado de lo que acababa de encontrarse, aunque por el momento eso tendría que esperar.

Con precaución, Cena se fue acercando al animal hasta estar justo en frente de este, demasiado cerca como para ser un felino tan grande, de haberse tratado de un animal común y corriente. El león solo abrió los ojos y lo observó, esta vez con un poco más de atención. Tomando coraje, el hombre se atrevió a palpar la frente del felino.

Este solo cerró los ojos y... ¿comenzó a ronronear?

\- **Jeh, no sé quién rayos eres, pero de plano me caes bien.** \- comentó Cena, esperando un momento a ver si encima de todo el animal frente a él podía hablar. De ser así, no le sorprendería para nada que tuviese una gema o algo.

El león, naturalmente, no dijo nada.

\- **Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que esperar solo.** \- añadió, tomando asiento al costado de su improvisto compañero.

No mucho después, algunos pilares comenzaron a emerger a la distancia.

\- **Esto no es algo que uno vea todos los días, ¿o sí?** \- preguntó John. El león solo respondió con un breve sonido gutural.

En cuestión de minutos, los pilares estaban por todas partes, por lo que Cena asumió con ello que la gema debía estar muy cerca. Inspeccionando las estructuras más a detalle, saltaba a la vista que estas estaban totalmente hechas de arena. Algo normalmente imposible sin magia de gemas de por medio, o como fuera que ellas lo llamasen. Después de un rato de haberse levantado, las columnas se deshacían, volviendo a ser tan solo un montón de arena en el suelo y mezclándose rápidamente con el resto del desierto bajo el constante y cálido viento del lugar.

\- **Hmm... me pregunto si...** \- Cena introdujo su brazo de golpe dentro de una de las columnas de arena, sin encontrar mucha resistencia. Dentro de esta, comenzó a buscar algo inusual, cualquier cosa que no fuese arena, al menos en lo que el pilar se mantuviese en pie.

Nada.

John pasó al siguiente, y de ahí al siguiente. El león, al ver lo que hacía, se puso de pie y se acercó a otra de las columnas, para derribarla con un poderoso rugido. El híbrido no dijo nada al ver esto, tan solo lo dejó seguir.

Entre ambos fueron revisando y desarmando todas las columnas de arena que aparecieran a su alrededor, hasta que cuando ya quedaban pocas se escuchó un estruendo a la distancia que llamó su atención. Luego de un instante, todas las columnas en pie de deshicieron, levantándose mucha arena. Al asentarse, esta reveló a las Gemas de Crystal, quienes estaban de regreso con la dichosa gema que habían estado buscando. Esta tenía un color verde claro y parecía estar acoplada a un cojín color coral.

\- **¡Ya volvimos!** \- anunció Amatista - **Y adivina quién se cargó a la gema. Así es, ¡yo!**

\- **Al parecer no eres la única que consiguió algo el día de hoy, Amatista.** \- añadió Garnet. Fue ahí cuando las demás gemas notaron al felino rosado.

\- **Tss, me parece que vi a un lindo gatito.** \- comentó la gema de corta estatura al respecto.

Un par de chistes después, las Gemas de Cristal regresaron al portal por el que vinieron. Cena se despidió del animal oportunamente.

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Cena se encontraba en su habitación viendo una película en su televisor de pantalla plana, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. De inmediato puso en pausa el DVR.

\- **¡Ya voy!** \- anunció mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar abrió la puerta. Frente a él apareció entonces el mismo león que había conocido esa mañana. - **Ah, eres tú de nuevo. ¿No que... te habías quedado en África o algo así?** \- El león intentó ingresar, lo que alarmó un poco a nuestro héroe - **¡Oh wow wow! No tan rápido, socio, primero lo primero. Límpiate las garras antes de entrar**

El animal simplemente hizo caso e ingreso tras limpiarse las patas en el tapete para invitados.

\- **Ok, no esperaba que realmente hicieras eso... supongo que... ¿ponte cómodo?** \- dijo Jhon, visiblemente confundido.

\- **¿Esa bola de pelos otra vez?** \- fue lo que preguntó Perla al salir del templo y encontrarse con la criatura en la sala.

El león le respondió con un rugido.

\- **Sí, ¿qué hay de malo con las bolas de pelo?** \- añadió Amatista, apareciendo desde la cocina.

\- **¿Además de que ensucian y desordenan todo?** \- replicó Perla.

\- **¿Y?**

\- **Que contigo nos basta y nos sobra, Amatista. Por supuesto, no te consta porque tú no eres quien limpia.**

\- **Agh... te lo voy a repetir por enésima vez, Perla: _Mi_ cuarto, _mi_ desorden, _mi_ problema.**

\- **Me parece que deberíamos pasar al tema de fondo, que está de pie frente a ustedes.** \- Garnet apareció para interrumpir la discusión antes de que pasara a mayores.

\- **Pues como que, a estas alturas, ya se adueñó de la mesa de centro.** \- comentó Cena al respecto. - **Además, vino por su cuenta y todo, dudo que alguien pueda o quiera intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Es decir, mírenlo.**

\- **Meh, por mí no hay lío.** \- dijo Amatista, cruzando despreocupadamente los brazos detrás de su nuca.

- **Y ya que piensas quedarte, lo correcto sería darte un nombre.** \- agregó el hijo de Rose, dirigiéndose al animal mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y pensaba en algo.

\- **¿Qué tal Rosie?** \- sugirió Perla, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de los demás, felino incluido. - **¿Qué? Va con su color.**

\- **¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te vino a la mente?** \- respondió Amatista con decepción.

\- **¡Lo tengo!** \- anunció el hombre de cuarzo, tronando los dedos - **Te llamaré Leónidas.**

\- **¿Leónidas?** \- preguntó Perla.

\- **Sí, Leónidas el león.** \- confirmó John. - **Además de que es el nombre de un valiente general en esa película de espartanos.**

\- **Hmm... oye, no está nada mal.** \- opinó Amatista.

\- **¿En serio?** \- se quejó una típicamente picona Perla, con ambas manos en las caderas.

\- **Bueno, a él parece gustarle.** \- replicó John mientras el león se bajaba de la mesa para olisquear afectuosamente su mano. - **Entonces, ¿Garnet?**

Todos voltearon hacia la actual comandante del equipo.

\- **Pues, nos quedamos con Amatista, así que no veo el problema.** \- aceptó finalmente.

Perla rió ligeramente ante la referencia. Cena solo se quedó en silencio y parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

\- **¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¿Como que qué debo suponer yo que tú estás insinuando, eh?** \- preguntó Amatista, ligeramente indignada.

\- **Yo nada.** \- respondió Garnet con un tono juguetón.

\- **¡Hmp! Te estoy observando.** \- declaró Amatista con la respectiva seña de los dos dedos sobre sus ojos. Garnet respondió haciendo la misma seña, pero usando tres dedos en lugar de dos.

\- **[¿Y ahora qué se traen** ** **estas dos**?]** \- se preguntó Cena.

* * *

 **NA: Y ya van dos. El tercero podría ponerse mucho más intenso, dado que ocupará un episodio bastante importante en la trama. A ver si adivinan cuál es.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer.**


	4. 3: Confrontación

**NA: Muy bien, ahora voy a pasarme a la parte más jugosa. De los detalles detrás de ella ya me ocupo después.**

* * *

 _Cena Universe #3_  
 **Confrontación**

Cuando le dijeron que su pasado ocultaba un gran secreto, John Cena nunca pensó que este tendría mucho que ver con aliens. Mucho menos, rocas espaciales aparentemente lesbianas... con la excepción de su madre, claro.

Cuando las conoció en persona, John Cena nunca se imaginó todo lo que ellas se traían a cuestas, mucho menos de que las secuelas de una guerra de escala interplanetaria todavía estaban presentes en la actualidad.

Cuando aceptó incorporarse al equipo y reponer en la medida de lo posible aquél vacío que su madre dejó, John Cena nunca se imaginó que sus antiguos enemigos volverían buscándola, mucho menos que sería tan pronto.

Quizá esto último sí debió haberlo supuesto, pero ya no importa.

Ellos ya están aquí. Frente a su casa. En una enorme nave espacial de un encendido color verde neón con forma de mano. Y lo más seguro es que no vienen precisamente en son de paz.

Le dijeron que huyera, que se agrupara con los demás ciudadanos que fueron evacuados cuando el alcalde dio la señal. Le dijeron que no tenía que tomar parte en esto.

Pero Cena no era ningún niño pequeño, no iba a dejar que le dijeran qué hacer. Él no pensaba huir de este problema dado que, a fin de cuentas, era su responsabilidad desde el momento en que se unió a las Gemas de Cristal. Él había tomado esa decisión, y estaba dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Es lo que un hombre americano libre haría.

No le importaba haber tenido que enfrentarse a las gemas por esa decisión, tampoco el haber tenido que devolverle el grito a Garnet. Esto era lo correcto. Se supone que había entrenado para ello. Ahora tenía un control suficiente sobre su arma de gema, y ya había encontrado el modo de combinarlo con sus técnicas de combate y sus conocidos combos.

La mano gigante se da la vuelta, mostrando la palma en la parte superior. Una esfera verde se desprende del fuselaje y se transporta hasta la punta del dedo índice, en donde se deshace para revelar a la misma gema que habían visto antes en el Portal Galáctico y el centro de control de la Guardería Prime: Peridot. Detrás de ella apareció una nueva gema, una cuyo tamaño no solo rivalizaba sino que superaba a Garnet. Su enorme y alborotada melena se situaban alrededor de su rostro naranja atravesado por algunas franjas oscuras, su mirada era intensa y aplastante, energizada por un par de irises ámbar. Todo ello, junto con el uniforme, anunciaba milicia.

Pero las cosas no se pusieron realmente tensas hasta que este soldado reveló a quien traía detrás, trayéndole de un tirón. Lapis Lázuli se paró en frente de las dos invasoras a regañadientes.

\- **Lapis...** \- dejó salir en un susurro apenas audible mientras fruncía el ceño.

El corpulento soldado les dedicó una mirada llena de soberbia y superioridad, algo que en al menos dos de los cuatro presentes en la playa infundió inseguridad.

\- **¡Ahí están, Jasper!** \- acusó la técnico señalando a las Gemas de Cristal con uno de sus dedos flotantes - **¡Esas son las gemas que no dejaban de destrozar mis cosas!**

\- **Veamos qué tenemos aquí...** \- comenzó a explicarse la mencionada - **Una perla defectuosa, un esbirro quemado, una exhibición desvergonzada y... ¿y esa quién es?** \- inquirió señalando a Cena.

\- **Ah, e-es solo un humano que las acompaña.** \- intervino Lapis rápidamente - **No hace gran cosa.**

\- **Hmp. ¿Y tanto rollo por esto, Peridot?**

\- **¡Oye! ¡Esas desgraciadas son más molestas de lo que te imaginas!** \- insistió Peridot - **Además, tú eres mi escolta. Necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de ellas.**

\- **Bah, ¡solo hazlas volar con el cañón de la nave y ya!** \- se excusó la soldado, dando media vuelta para regresar al interior de la nave y llevándose a Lapis consigo - **Me haces venir hasta aquí por nada.**

\- **¡Arg! Esto es increíble.** \- se quejó la gema verde al no poder convencer a su compañera - **Bueno, al menos finalmente me desharé de ustedes. Hasta nunca, el _yoncina_.**

La nave se alzó nuevamente a una distancia de un par de pisos a nivel de la playa, apuntando con su dedo índice a nuestros héroes. Peridot preparó el ataque desde su panel flotante, a la vez que un potente láser cargaba en la punta del colosal dedo.

\- **Bueno, ya nos jodimos.** \- comentó una mortificada Amatista - **Los quiero a todos, y... Perla, aprovecho para confesar que fui yo quien rompió tu iPod.**

\- **¿¡Que hiciste qué!?** \- exclamó indignada la gema con nariz de pájaro.

\- **¡E-Es que era tan pequeño! La cosa esa se me resbaló de las manos, ¡lo juro!**

\- **¡Ahora no!** \- las cortó Garnet en seco - **¡Cena! ¡Aléjate de aquí ahora!**

\- **¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo las hacen explotar con un láser? No, gracias.** \- respondió de inmediato.

\- **John, por favor, esto no es un juego.** \- insistió Perla - **Han pasado miles de años, ¡no sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer!**

\- **Si al menos estuviesen haciendo algo, además de esperar su inminente muerte, lo consideraría; pero en vista de que incluso Amatista está terminando de firmar su testamento,** \- todos voltearon para confirmar que, de hecho, Amatista estaba escribiendo en un papel arrugado usando un crayón, probablemente sacados de su cabello o algo por el estilo - **¡me rehúso!**

\- **¡No lo entiendes, John!** \- insistió Garnet - **¡Ni siquiera sabemos si puedes regenerarte! ¡Este no es momento ni el lugar para averiguarlo!**

\- **¡Escúchenme! Esta es _mi_ casa, este es _mi_ terreno, y este es _mi_ planeta.** \- dijo Cena, indispuesto a ceder, mientras el cañón terminaba de cargar. - **No pienso dejar que un par de presumidas venga a bombardear mi propiedad; y si no van a apoyarme, ¡mejor háganse a un lado!**

Tomando control de su pantalla, Peridot inició el disparo, mientras con voz fría decía para sí - **Fuego.**

 _¡JOHN CENA!_

El impacto fue inesperadamente bloqueado por un gigantesco escudo rosado. John se encontraba suspendido en el aire, sosteniendo una versión enorme del escudo de Rose. En su rostro podría apreciarse perfectamente el esfuerzo que ponía en ello.

\- **¡Ah, es esa estruendosa bulla otra vez!** \- se quejó Perla mientras se cubría los oídos.

\- **¿Estamos vivas?... ¡Estamos vivas!** \- exclamó Amatista, con lágrimas en los ojos - **Por todos los cielos, nunca creí que amaría tanto oír esa música como ahora... de donde quiera que salga cada vez que haces eso.**

\- **¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿¡Y qué rayos es ese ruid-!?...** \- Jasper había vuelto a salir a cubierta, al escuchar la canción insignia de John Cena, cuando de pronto se topó con algo de lo que no estaba segura si esperaba ver - **Ese escudo... ¡ese símbolo! ¿A-acaso?... ¿Rose?... ¿R-Rose Cuarzo?**

Una vez el peligro había pasado, John deshizo el escudo y cayó al suelo, logrando mantenerse de pie. Respiraba algo agitado y estaba sudando, pero por lo demás lucía intacto.

\- **Que no hacía gran cosa, ¿eh?** \- le recriminó la soldado a su prisionera, a quien en ningún momento había soltado. La mencionada solo atinó a soltar una risilla nerviosa al verse descubierta. Aquello le ganó quedar maniatada a la nave mientras las otras dos gemas invasoras descendieron a la playa. Las Gemas de Cristal supieron ponerse inmediatamente en guardia, aunque retrocedieron un paso cuando Jasper comenzó a acercarse. Cena se mantuvo firme en su posición, y en cambio su mirada se endureció.

\- **Así que, después de tanto tiempo, todavía sigues aquí.** \- comenzó a explicarse la soldado. - **Así es, Rose. Yo estuve allí. Yo vi lo que hiciste durante la guerra, y si bien siempre te mantuve algo de respecto por tu lucidez en lo que respecta a tácticas militares, debo admitir que este burdo intento de burlarme fue bastante decepcionante: ni siquiera hubo que hacer el intento para que soltaras la fachada.** \- Jasper se detuvo, quedando a media distancia entre la nave y las gemas rebeldes. - **Y ahora que sé que estás aquí, me temo que no puedo permitirme volver sin tu gema. Es tiempo de que pagues por lo que hiciste.** \- añadió con un distintivo tinte de recelo en su voz.

\- **Lamento aguarte la fiesta, rayitas, pero si vienes por Rose, me temo que has llegado 37 años tarde.** \- respondió Cena, con un tono más casual. - **Con lo único que vas a volver, es con un montón de grietas en esa gema tuya.**

\- **¡Suficiente!** \- interrumpió Garnet, al toparse con visiones que no le gustaban para nada. - **¡Cena, aléjate!**

La gema cargó directamente contra Jasper, quien la recibió con una sonrisa maniática. - **Ven aquí, pastelito. Tengo algo justo para ti.** \- La soldado contraatacó en el momento preciso con un arma que había sabido mantener oculta hasta el momento, con punta dividida como un trinche y un haz de energía fluyendo alrededor. Un solo golpe con el arma bastó para destrozar toda la forma física de la víctima desde adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que se caiga literalmente a pedazos. Lo único que Garnet pudo hacer antes de desvanecerse por completo fue dirigirle una última advertencia al ahora mortificado hombre de cuarzo - **Co-orre...**

Un par de gemas de rubí y zafiro fueron todo lo que quedó de ella sobre la arena.

\- **Jeh, ahora es tu turno de probar el desestabilizador de gemas.** \- resolvió la invasora.

\- **Haré que te arrepientas de haber hecho eso.** \- respondió Cena con una seriedad que resultó perturbadora para todos los presentes, salvo para quien iba dirigida la amenaza.

Esta vez fue Jasper quien salió a la carga, invocando su casco de batalla, con toda la disposición del mundo a manchar su pulcra superficie con lo que sea de lo que Rose hubiese hecho su disfraz. Sí, solo necesitaba un golpe. ¿Para qué más?

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que John Cena no solo detuvo el ataque, sino que desvió la dirección del puñetazo que le había dirigido para terminar azotándola de espaldas contra la arena y haciéndole soltar el desestabilizador que llevaba en su mano.

\- **¡John!** \- exclamó Perla, presa de los nervios.

\- **¿¡Qué rayos!?** \- se preguntó Peridot, quien si ya con el intercambio de palabras se le había metido una mala espina, ahora estaba genuinamente atemorizada.

\- **¡WHOOOHOOOO!** \- gritó una eufórica Amatista. - **¡Dale su merecido, Cena!**

Jasper no estaba dispuesta a permitir tal humillación, y enfurecida se levantó para repartirle puñetazos a su adversario. Cena recibió de lleno algunos y bloqueó otros, hasta encontrar la abertura necesaria en su defensa para contratacar, forzando a la soldado a retroceder con un poderoso golpe sobre el plexo solar, algunos puñetazos dirigidos a puntos específicos para quitarle estabilidad y finalmente una patada directamente sobre el rostro que la volvió a enviar al suelo. Sin esperar a más comentarios oportunistas, ella giró sobre sus caderas para tomar a Cena por el tobillo, jalándolo con fuerza y conectando un gancho derecho en la mandíbula en medio lanzamiento hacia el acantilado detrás de ambos. El impacto fue tal que parte del relieve se desmoronó sobre nuestro héroe.

Jasper se reincorporó con algo de dificultad, agradeciendo en silencio que nadie importante hubiese estado cerca para ver lo que había sucedido. Tras cerciorarse de que su gema no hubiera recibido daños, y al ver que Peridot se encontraba tratando de mantener a raya a las dos gemas restantes, se dirigió nuevamente donde el impostor al que acababa de derribar. John se quitó algunos escombros de encima y se reacomodó la mandíbula, la cual parecía haberse dislocado por el golpe. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró cara a cara con la gema de enorme cabellera y piel rayada, con su monumental figura irguiéndose amenazante sobre él. Desafortunadamente, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y no le quedaban tiempo ni fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

\- **Acéptalo, Rose, esta vez no podrás ganar. Tu base ha sido tomada, tu ejército ha sido reducido a un mal chiste. ¡Tú estás acabada!**

Lo último que el hombre vio venir fue un puño naranja directo hacia él, con la fuerza demoledora de un elefante en estampida.

* * *

 **NA: Entonces, ¿lograron adivinar cuál episodio era? Muy bien, porque desde ya les puedo decir que Jailbreak no será el siguiente.**


End file.
